


Parenthood

by HerNameIsCaroline



Series: Memoirs of Middle-Earth [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: A collection of short fics about Bilbo and Kalin as parents.





	Parenthood

Kalin groaned as she sat up, hand grasping for the empty spot in the bed beside her. Bilbo wasn’t there, and the covers were thrown back like he had left quickly. She glanced at the crib in the corner of the room and saw that it, too, was empty. Kiran must have been fussing and Kalin didn’t hear. She tiptoed out of bed and into the hall to try to find where her family had ended up.

She almost didn’t believe her ears as she rounded the corner and paused in the doorway to the sitting room. In the ten years she had been with him, Kalin had never heard Bilbo sing. He wasn’t shy about much with her, but that was one thing he wasn’t comfortable doing in anyone’s presence. Except his daughter’s apparently. 

Kalin peeked into the room and saw Bilbo standing in front of the window, rocking back and forth with Kiran poking her head over his shoulder. The baby was still whining softly, but seemed to be calmed by the low hum of Bilbo’s voice. Kalin recognized the song as one she had taught him, a Dwarven lullaby that her father would sing to her as a child. 

She kept watching them until Kiran stopped weeping and fell asleep in Bilbo’s arms. The moonlight from the window illuminated his soft smile as he pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Kalin snuck back into the bedroom and into bed before him, sitting up when he returned.

“Oh, you’re up. I tried not to wake you…”

“You didn’t, I woke up on my own.”

Bilbo gave Kalin a peck on the lips as he settled back into bed with a sigh. wrapped an arm around his middle, nuzzled into his hair and whispered, “I wish you would sing more. You have a lovely voice.”

She couldn’t see his reaction, but knew he must be a little embarrassed that she had overheard him. The next time Kiran grew restless, though, he joined Kalin in singing her back to sleep.


End file.
